1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing instrument, and more particularly to a writing instrument that has at least one changeable writing implement. The changeable writing implement may be a colored pencil, a crayon or an eraser stick.
2. Description of Related Art
A child frequently uses a crayon to draw. A conventional crayon is a stick of colored wax with a paper cover on the outside crayon to prevent the crayon from getting the user's hand dirty. The user must tear off the paper on the crayon to expose the crayon after it has been used for a period of time.
However, the crayon is soft and only covered by a piece of paper so the crayon is easily broken during use. The length of exposed crayon is difficult to control especially when a child tears the paper off of the crayon. Sometimes the exposed section of crayon is too long and sometimes too short, which makes using the conventional crayon very inconvenient. Furthermore, as the crayon becomes shorter and is hard for the user to hold, the short crayon will be thrown out so that the crayon cannot be completely used.
Consequently, to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional crayon, the conventional crayon was covered by a tube of paper to prevent the conventional crayon from breaking during use. The roll of paper can be torn off in segments to control the exposed length of the crayon, but the crayon still cannot be completely used.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional crayon.